SolmisateReverie
} |name = Rossea Patele |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Original= |caption = My, my, i'<3 a hard time believing you, honestly. |title = Seer of Space |age = 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years) |blood = Eucalyptus (#309076) |screenname = |style = Replaces all "ve" with "<3". When upset or angered she replaces 'heart' sounding words with "<3" too. (Example: Heard = <3) |zodiac = Karma Symbol |specibus = PaperKnifekind (letter opener) |music = Eucalyptus Seer ♫ (Placeholder) The Freudian Solmisate ♫ |planet = Land of Silhouettes and Theathergoing }} Rossea Patele, also known by her Trollian handle solmisateReverie, is one of the trolls. Her handle refers to two things associated with her. solmisate (which means to sing; to set to musical notation bam.) refers to her hobby of singing in-tone. She often chants many self-written solmisates. The second part ''Reverie ''refers to her ability to provoke dream-like illusions to those around her. She is also good at manipulating trolls with words. Her associated sign is the symbol of Karma. Rossea comes from the famous philosohper, Jean-Jacques Rousseau. He wrote a love serenade for the opera of Le Devin du Vil - LAGE, written around 1752. The song was commonly known years afterward as Rousseau's Dream. (refering to her Dream involving abilities). Is is said he heard a 'song' in a dream which created a harmony dear to the church he despised. Refering to Rossea denying the excistence of the Sufferer/Signless because of it's nonexcistent in her ancestors dairy which, in her believe, describes the absolute truth of life. Patele is an arrangement of pATalapuSpa, the Sanskrit meaning of 'Rose'. Rossea is a very strange woman. Her presence alone gives many a strange mix of discomfort and attraction. She is always seen with a smile on her face, getting, her upset or angry is unheard of, at least, none life long enough to tell the tale. ‘Her voice is sweet but her words are venom’ has been said many times about her. Rossea sleeps most of the time, enjoying her stay on Derse. It seems she has been carrying out a plan of hers ever since the start of SBURB in her session. It is unknown what she is aiming for and keeps it all from the others. She often has a Freudian Slip and always corrects it right after. She only doesn't when she is stressed, angry or upset. (If anything about Rousseau is wrong, feel free to inform me! English is not my first language so I had trouble finding good information, thanks!) Personality and traits Pre-SBURB Rossea is a airheaded and gentle-hearted troll. She is, without a doubt, one of the kindest in her group. She always seems willing to listen to someone's problems, and even if she doesn't have advice to give, she's always willing to give plenty of hugs and sympathy and kind words, perhaps with little gifts as well just to help you out. She is also incredibly optimistic, always doing her best to see the brightest side of any situation, and even if things don't turn out the way she had hoped, she always seems able to adapt (even if she somtimes has to spend a bit of time crying before she comes to term with it). SBURB After the plan to play the game was announced, upon preparing herself, Rossea accidently found an old dairy from het Ancestor. Her ancestor had the ability to see small pieces of the future and saw the beginning of SBURB now, the annihilation of her planet. She warned everyone, but no one would believe her. She grew isolated and lonely and wrote all she knew in a book. Once Rossea found it, and the prrediction of SBURB came true, she believed it was her fate to share the contents of the book with everyone. It became her religion at one point. She denied the happenings of the sufferer because none of it was written in the book. (Her ancestor only wrote about future happenings and none about the present, that's why there is no information regarding the sufferer in the book, which Rossea is not aware of.) She has lost her ability to adapt to situations, believing that her, and only her way is the correct one to follow. She is known to use force if neccessary to accomplish her goals. However, despite her rather violent ways, she has never lost her kind smile and appearance. Most trolls would describe Rossea to be a calm, pleasant-natured dilettante troll unless you get in her way. At one point, she meets with the denizen of her planet, which her Ancestors dairy had written "It will serve you on your quest." making Rossea fearless of the mighty being. This, however, led to her death as the denizen attacked and killed Rossea. She awakens in a dream bubble in utter confusion; wasn't the denizen supposed to help her? Did she do something wrong and failed to achive her goals? She fell into a mild depression, believing dead is what she deserves for failing. At that point, she meets her Dancestor Lynnes. She found out the dairy spoke of Lynnes all this time and the quest wasn't ment for Rossea, thus explaining why she was killed. Turns out Lynnes neglected her quest to wander around aimlessly and enjoying the freedom. Rossea grew a deep hatred for her Dancestor, believing she 'ruined' everything she worked so hard for and for neglecting such an important quest (One of the reasons Lynnes' her session failed). Rossea grew tired of keeping up the kind act and treats everyone lower than her, still believing her to be more special than any. This, however, causes her to have only a few, if none, companions. Lynnes being the only one who shows her kindness. Relationships Lynnes Patele Her Dancestor. She absolutely despises her for forsaking her future duties by denying her own existence. Her 'future duties' are those Rossea though that would belong to her at one point in time, as written in her Ancestors dairy. Little did she knew, the dairy was describing Lynnes instead. Rossea thought of Lynnes as a nuisance and the ruiner of their victory and succes. She treats her like a mere peasant, not wanting to be near her for longer than neccesary. Despite that, Lynnes treats her with kindness, not fazed by Rossea's words at all. Lusus/Kernelsprite Rossea’s lusus is a swallowtail butterfly called Swallowtail mom. Her design is heavenly based of the rare Question mark swallowtail. Her appearance is somewhat similar to a mother grub, it’s head also vaguely resembling that of a skull. Her wings, however, are larger than her body and are beautifully decorated with unique patterns and holes, resembling that of angel. Her spores have the ability to provoke drowsiness which she used on Rossea a lot when she was just a grub, unwilling to rest. She died by a furious wind storm, taking her with it to never return after the start of SBURB. (A picture will be added!)Category:TrollCategory:Green/Jade BloodCategory:Female